I Wanna Hold Your Hand
by cathstar
Summary: #18: Sometimes, Robin wakes up sweaty from whatever gives him these night terrors and goes in to Raven's room just to make sure. Robin/Raven 1sentence prompts.


**Author's Note:** A special author's note for this little doodad. This was originally written on October 6th 2010. Sorry for the long wait. I figured, meh I have some fics I'm willing to reveal. So here's a little something-something for you RobRae fans from another RobRae fan.  
**Disclaimer:** I do claim ownership over Teen Titans; they are not mine. Besides, I hear a new one's coming out -insert Twilight zone music-

* * *

#01: Ring  
Robin sputtered and stuttered while Raven laughed and said yes.

#02: Hero  
Robin was never the hero in their relationship.

#03: Memory  
Bones crushing and the agonizing scream was all she could remember when she closed her eyes.

#04: Box  
For her birthday, after all the presents were given, he quietly slipped away to her room to put her second gift right where he knew she would see it.

#05: Run  
While flying through the air gets to the destination faster, running with her hand threaded through Robin's gives her an adrenaline rush.

#06: Hurricane  
She rocked him all right, just like that. *

#07: Wings

There is one secret Robin knew about Raven: for a week she nursed a blue bird when it crash landed into her room from a broken wing.

#08: Cold

"Another hot bowl of chicken noodle soup, Raven?"

#09: Red  
Robin screamed as red liquid began to pool around Raven's body.*

#10: Drink  
Robin thought nothing of it when Raven asked him for a sip of his cola; then he realized what just happened as Raven passed his cup back.

#11: Midnight  
In an effort to keep their relationship a secret from the others, Robin creeps around the Tower, quickly slips in her room, and into her bed.

#12: Temptation  
When they're at the beach, Robin has to remind himself they're in a public place, public displays of affection are rude, holding hands may be okay, but hand to back, hand to neck, lips to neck - or rather, lips to any body part will have to be done in private (unfortunately).

#13: View  
While Cyborg and Beast Boy complained about the view of the ladies from their secret hiding spot, Robin was discreetly enjoying his.

#14: Music  
Robin blinked at the sight of Raven hum - _humming_?

#15: Silk  
Robin loves to rub his calloused hands on hers; _"Smooth as silk," _he says.

#16: Cover  
Even as they sleep, he is the protector; without fail, his leg _always_ covers hers.

#17: Promise  
"We will always be together and if we're not, well, that's just not going to happen."

#18: Dream  
Sometimes, Robin wakes up sweaty from whatever gives him these night terrors and goes in to Raven's room _just to make sure_.

#19: Candle  
With a shaky hand, he brings the match to the wick and silently appeals to any and every deity he knows.

#20: Talent  
While he is a master is a number of martial art forms, he shows his true talent on the trapeze.

#21: Silence  
There was difference between the silence they shared and the silence she gave; she was giving the silence this time and it made Robin squirm in his seat.

#22: Journey  
Their lives took so many sharp turns and awkward curves; when they grew old and looked back, they laughed and thanked God they were still together.

#23: Fire  
He'll never forget going through Hell to save her, just so he could love her for one more day.

#24: Strength  
Her hand with his and her knowing expression, was all the strength he needed to visit his parents' graves.

#25: Mask  
Robin never showed his face to just _anyone_ but for her, he'll do anything.

#26: Ice  
Surprisingly, her hands were warm to touch and Robin found out, his were otherwise.

#27: Fall  
Raven hit the ground with an audible thud. *

#28: Forgotten  
She isn't used to seeing him like those, cold, unmoving, _dead_; so she closes herself to the world and forgets.

#29: Dance  
It's awkward seeing her move, seeing her sway, other people notice it too and move away from her but Robin likes what he sees and taps his foot to the music's beat.

#30: Body  
He can wipe out an entire forest, but he feels he'll never find her in time. *

#31: Sacred  
"I don't think I'll be needing this for while, so I'll give it to you." *

#32: Farewells  
"You deserve happiness, Robin; not me."

#33: World  
Robin wiped the tears from his eyes, she was his world and he was getting her back.*

#34: Formal  
"Someone's looking expertly handsome in that suit."

#35: Fever  
Robin strummed his air guitar as he lip-synched his serenade to Raven under her window.*

#36: Laugh  
Whenever the whole team laughed at something together, he always listened for hers; a light tinkle in a sea of bells.

#37: Lies  
"Lies, they're all lies," Robin yelled as Raven flew up into the air.

#38: Forever  
Robin never believed in fate or in its red threads, but sometimes when he looks at Raven he feels as if he has known her from somewhere before.

#39: Overwhelmed  
"Breathe in, breathe out, you're fine," he whispers to her as he tries to calm her erratic breathing.

#40: Whisper  
Her confession was softly revealed, but it fell upon deaf ears as the wind took her words away.

#41: Wait  
If it meant forever, then so he shall.

#42: Talk  
They didn't need verbal communication, silence and knowing gestures worked just fine.

#43: Search  
She had fallen from the sky and into an endless forest, but he'll never stop looking. *

#44: Hope  
His eyes flutter and his hand squeezes hers and for a moment, Raven believes the glimmer of hope in her heart.

#45: Eclipse  
The need for their kind was in eclipse, but it didn't matter; as long as they had each other, the world was safe.

#46: Gravity  
Raven says he was attracted to her first, but Robin claims it was just their gravitational pull towards each other.

#47: Highway  
This is where he feels free, on the highway racing towards wherever and with Raven holding him tight.

#48: Unknown  
They both have secrets to keep; ones that will never go past their lips.

#49: Lock  
The thugs they're dealing with are obviously amateurs. Robin chuckles, _Like I can't get through a lock._

#50: Breathe  
Sometimes Raven lays so still while she sleeps; he lets out a huge sigh when he sees her breathe.

* * *

* 06 = /watch ?v=OI2COawqMJQ

* 09 & 27 = go together

* 30 & 43 = go together

* 31 is a reference to Raven's rings

* 33 is a kind of sequel to this: .org /13702 .html

* 35 = /watch ?v=Skle7xuHkoU


End file.
